Magical Rescue! (Part 1)
Magical Rescue! (Part 1) is the 57th episode of Season 7. Summary Sofia and Jake discover that the Enchanted Forest is dying because the Magical Flower is dying too, but they're not the only ones dying when all the fairies, mermaids, giants, dragons, unicorns, and even the Terra Monsters are also dying as well and everyone starts losing all the magical powers to fly, talk to animals and toys, cast spells, and make wishes come true. So in order to save the magic, Kwazii, Jake, Sofia, Miles, Doc, and Sheriff Callie must find hidden keys to open a mysterious golden door called the Door of Magic! Plot The episode starts with Sofia and Jake having a picnic with Kwazii, Miles, Doc, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, and Sheriff Callie in the Enchanted Forest talking and eating. After their picnic, they leave the Enchanted Forest and walk back to Disney Junior Town just as they saw a chipmunk with a broken leg. Sofia calms it down while Kwazii uses his healing power to fix it's leg. After they helped the chipmunk, Jake wonder what everyone would do without magic which leaves the friends laughing. The next morning, Kwazii gets a phone call from Sofia who tells him something is wrong with the Enchanted Forest and he and Pearl quickly get out of bed. As Kwazii with Pearl riding on his shoulder, Miles, MERC, Doc, Lambie, Stuffy, (both stuffed) and Sheriff Callie followed Jake and Sofia to the center of the Enchanted Forest where the Enchanted Flower lies. But they find the flower wilting and it's petals falling off and the forest and the flower are both dying. Sofia is worried, and she says that the Enchanted Forest and the Enchanted Flower will permanently die if they do not find a way to save both of them. Just then, Sofia's iDisney phone rings. King Roland, Sofia's father, calls her and tells Sofia and her friends to come to the Terra Daycare for an emergency: All the Terra Monsters are sick! As they arrived at the daycare, they find a lot of Terra Monsters on beds and in wheelchairs coughing and wheezing! Sofia asks her dad why are all the Terra Monsters sick but he doesn't know. Kwazii decides to help by using his healing magic but as he tried to use it, nothing seems to happen! Just then, Jake gets a call from Peter Pan who says that the fairies, mermaids, dragons, and other magical creatures of Never Land are getting sick just like the Terra Monsters! So he, Kwazii, Sofia, Doc, Miles, MERC, Doc, a stuffed Lambie, a stuffed Stuffy, and Sheriff Callie go through the portal that Kwazii makes, which barely has enough magic to take them there! As they arrived in Never Land through the magic portal, they meet Peter and the Lost Boys and the Never Girls at Pixie Hollow as they find some fairies in little beds looking dim. While the others are helping them, Jake asks Peter why the Enchanted Forest, the Enchanted Flower, and every magical creature in both Disney Junior Island and Never Land are dying and also why no one like Kwazii or anyone else can use their magic powers anymore. Peter then tells them that the magic of both worlds is dying. Kwazii, Jake, Miles, and the girls then realized that unless they find a way to save the magic from dying, the island will become a plain, boring, and non-magical land, Neverland and other magical places with be in ruins, all the magical creatures will go to extinction, and this could mean the end of their adventures in the air, under the sea, and on land! And plus, Doc will never be able to talk to her toys again if her magic stethoscope doesn't work anymore if the magic dies. Kwazii asks Peter if there might be a way to save Disney Junior Island's magic. Peter tells the story about five heroes who ventured in the Misty Jungle to find and open a golden door called The Door of Magic when the magic almost disappeared years ago. Kwazii finds it easy, but it won't be that easy as he thinks! Because the door is hard to find with all the mist which is why everyone calls it the Misty Jungle, so Peter gives Jake a map and a compass. The crew then begins their quest to save Disney Junior Island's magic and creatures, and also Never Land's magical creatures. Before they left to the Misty Jungle, Kwazii left Pearl at the Terra Daycare since she was becoming sick too. Later, the six friends rode on their bikes, skateboards, horse, boosters, and blastboard to their location. When they arrived, Jake pulled out the map and compass as the gang followed him deep into the jungle. Characters * Trivia * The story continues with Magical Rescue! (Part 2). Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes focusing on the Toys Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes that need images